Het waren de Zoetzure Snaterbekken
by JFeijten
Summary: De Sluipwegwijzer heeft al veel ondeugende leerlingen een duwtje in de slechte richting gegeven. Heeft het nu de Zoetzure Snaterbekken geholpen of was het iemand anders? - 3e plaats bij de Maraudersbattle op FFF


**Het waren de Zoetzure Snaterbekken**

Zoals altijd ging er een zagerige stem door het lokaal Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Het eentonige gemompel was afkomstig van de oude geest aan het bureautje vooraan in de ruimte. De leerlingen tegenover hem staarden suf voor zich uit. Ze verkeerden allen in een roes, op een roodharige jongen in een hoek van het lokaal na. Hij rommelde in zijn boekentas en viste er met enige moeite een rond pakketje uit. Hij glimlachte en stootte met zijn rechterarm zijn broer aan die zijn hoofd in zijn handen liet rusten.  
'Psssst,' fluisterde de jongen in de hoek terwijl hij het dopje van het voorwerp trok en het naar voren gooide. 'Fred!'  
Die laatste had nog net de tijd om een rokende bal door de lucht te zien vliegen voor die uiteenspatte en het lokaal in een donkerbruine stinkende rook hulde. Nog geen seconde later waren alle leerlingen onder luid gegil recht overeind gesprongen en het lokaal uitgespurt. De tweelingbroers verlieten de ruimte als laatste, op professor Kist na. Die ging ongestoord verder over Bodrod de Behaarde en Ogetfer de Onreine.  
'Vind je ook niet dat we de orde moeten herstellen?' zei Fred grinnikend toen ze het tumult op de gang aanschouwden. Zijn broer begreep de boodschap meteen en haalde een nieuwe mestbom uit zijn boekentas. Hij keek om zich heen en richtte op een harnas aan de zijkant van de gang. Daarna rukte hij de dop er opnieuw uit en smeet de bom de lucht in. De bekende donkerbruine rook vulde de gang. Er werd weer geschreeuwd en enkele meisjes raakten bewusteloos van de doordringende geur.  
Schaterlachend liepen Fred en George door de gang vol meisjesachtig gegil. Tot er plots een gedaante uit de rook opdoemde die niet zoveel last bleek te hebben van de stank. Zijn venijnige ogen schenen fel door het donkerbruine goedje en zijn kwabbige kaken trilden onophoudelijk.  
'Viezigheid! Smeerboel!'  
Hij keek schichtig om zich heen op zoek naar de schuldige.  
'Fred en George Wemel!' riep hij walgend. 'Ik ben jullie onzin spuugzat! Spuugzat! Meekomen, nu!'  
Andere eerstejaars zouden het in hun broek hebben gedaan van angst voor de conciërge, maar de tweeling amuseerde zich kostelijk en volgde hem naar beneden zonder enig protest.  
'Zitten!' blafte hij nadat ze de verrotte deur met het bordje 'Argus Vilder' waren binnengestapt.  
Vilder wroette gefrustreerd door een stapel papieren, terwijl George naar de kettingen en boeien aan de wand achter zijn bureau keek. Fred had zijn oog echter op iets anders laten vallen. Met geniepige oogjes keek hij naar een la van een archiefkast, een la met het opschrift _Geconfisqueerd en Levensgevaarlijk. _Hij trok aan Georges arm zonder zijn blik af te wenden. Die glimlachte en knipoogde naar Fred toen hij voor de derde keer zijn boekentas opende. Vilder had niets in de gaten en mompelde woedend bij wijze van achtergrondmuziek: 'Onbeschoft…Respectloos…Verdienen om gestraft te worden…Vierendelen…Snap niet waarom Perkamentus…'  
George twijfelde geen seconde, trok de dop eruit en gooide de mestbom op het bureau. Nog voor Vilder wat kon zeggen, had Fred de la al open getrokken en het eerste beste voorwerp eruit gegrist.  
'Aaargh,' begon Vilder. 'Wat – ?'  
'Rennen!' schreeuwde Fred en samen spurtten ze met de snelheid van een Centaur het kantoor uit.

De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor werd verlicht door het laatste schijnsel van de as uit de open haard. Een paar vijfdejaars speelden nog een potje Toverschaak en gingen zo op in het spel dat ze geen aandacht hadden voor de twee eerstejaars die in de zetels gebogen zaten over een geel stuk perkament en fluisterden alsof ze iets te verbergen hadden.  
'Specialis revelio,' mompelde George zachtjes en hij wees met zijn toverstaf op het perkament. Er gebeurde niets.  
'Hé verdorie,' zei George geërgerd. 'Deze werkt ook al niet.'  
'Kom op,' maande Fred hem aan. 'We vinden het vast wel. Aparecium!'  
Maar ook deze keer vertikte het rafelige perkament om een krimp te geven. De tweeling zuchtte luid.  
'Wat halen jullie uit?' Een betweterige stem haalde hen abrupt uit hun concentratie.  
'Percy!' bracht George uit. 'We hebben je niet zien binnenkomen.'  
'Dat,' zei hij streng. 'is duidelijk. Ik heb gehoord van die mestbom in Vilders kantoor. Waar zijn jullie in godsnaam mee bezig?'  
Fred stond recht en plaatste zich vlak voor Percy.  
'Schei uit, wil je?' zei hij. 'Daar hebben we onze straf al voor gekregen.'  
'En terecht,' ging Percy er meteen op in. 'Wat moet ma wel van jullie denken?'  
Fred haalde zijn schouders op.  
'Dat we een beetje leven in Zweinstein brengen?'  
Percy draaide met zijn ogen en keek toen nieuwsgierig naar George die nog gebukt zat over het perkament.  
'Je voert wat in je schild hé?' zei hij op dreigende toon tegen Fred.  
'O ja,' ging Fred er sarcastisch op in. 'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb.'  
Percy keek hem kwaad aan en stapte woest naar de slaapzaal. Bij de wenteltrap draaide hij zich nog even om en sneerde: 'Het loopt nog slecht af met jullie!'  
Fred lachte en liet zich met een plof in de zetel vallen. Het duurde even voor hij besefte dat George al een hele tijd met open mond naar het perkament staarde zonder iets te zeggen. Hij schoof dichterbij en keek ook naar de tafel. Er stonden slechts enkele woorden in grote, groene, krullerige letters.

_Een toverstok is een handig ding_

'Die zin verscheen toen jij 'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb' zei,' legde George opgewonden uit.  
'Dan is het simpel,' zei Fred terwijl hij zijn toverstok tegen het perkament hield 'Ik zweer plechtig dat ik snode plannen heb'  
De krullerige letters verdwenen en werden vervangen door een nieuwe tekst.

_De heren Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel  
__Toeleveraars van Technische Trucs voor Toverstreken  
__presenteren met gepaste trots  
_DE SLUIPWEGWIJZER

De woorden verdwenen op hun beurt en maakten plaats voor een plattegrond waarop Zweinstein tot in het kleinste detail was afgebeeld. Het vreemdste aan de kaart waren de inktstipjes die kriskras over de plattegrond heen liepen. Bij elke stip stond een naam in piepkleine letters. Fred en George bogen zich dieper over de kaart en keken naar hun eigen stipjes in de leerlingenkamer, bovenaan op de Sluipwegwijzer. Ze staarden elkaar even aan en keken dan weer vol bewondering naar de plattegrond.  
'Hé,' zei Fred plots. 'Wat doet hij nu?'  
Hij wees naar een punt in de Griffoendor slaapzaal. Het stipje bewoog schokkerig op en neer. Het opschrift luidde Percy Wemel.  
'Geen idee,' mompelde George ongeïnteresseerd. 'Maar moet je dat zien!'  
Hij tikte met zijn vinger op een heel gangenstelsel dat hij niet kende en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
'Waar zouden die heenleiden?'  
Fred bestudeerde de gangen zwijgend en zei dan: 'Die moeten naar Zweinsveld gaan.'  
Ze grijnsden breed naar elkaar alsof ze exact hetzelfde dachten, geeuwden tegelijkertijd en liepen samen naar de slaapzaal.  
'Wacht,' bedacht George zich plots. 'Hoe wissen we die kaart terug?'  
'Euhm,' begon Fred peinzend in de hoop dat hij goed zou gokken. Hij tikte tegen het perkament en mompelde: 'Snode plannen uitgevoerd.'  
De lijnen vervaagden en de plattegrond veranderde opnieuw in een oud, geel stuk perkament. George stopte het in zijn zak en stapte na Fred de wenteltrap op.

De zon streelde met haar laatste stralen de kasteelramen voordat ze onderging en Zweinstein in duisternis hulde. Fred en George slopen geruisloos door de gang op de zevende verdieping met hun blik strak op de Sluipwegwijzer gericht.  
'Hoe weten we nu welke gang we het beste kunnen nemen?' vroeg George. 'Er zijn er zeven!'  
Hij ging met zijn vinger over de kaart om de gangen aan te wijzen. Bijna gelijktijdig werd een deel van de plattegrond blanco. De groene, krullerige letters die ze de avond voordien hadden gezien, verschenen opnieuw.

_Gaffel begroet de roodharige gluiperds en wijst erop dat de conciërge Appolonius Stoffer deze vier gangen kent. _

Vier gangen kregen een feloranje kleur en lichtten op.

_Sluipvoet voegt daar graag aan toe dat wie bang is voor weerwolven de gang onder de Beukwilg het beste vermijdt. Nietwaar, Maanling?_

'_Hou je kop, Sluipvoet!'  
__Maanling verontschuldigt zich voor de flauwe humor van die naar vlooien ruikende Sluipvoet en wenst de nieuwsgierige eerstejaars nog een prettige nacht. _

'Wat was dat?' vroeg Fred toen de tekst weer verdwenen was.  
'Het antwoord op mijn vraag,' glunderde George. 'Als die Stoffer deze vier gangen kende –' hij wees ze aan – 'dan zal Vilder die ook wel kennen. En die route via de Beukwilg, lijkt me veel te lastig. Dus blijven er maar twee meer over.'  
'Dan nemen we de gang op de derde verdieping,' mompelde Fred. 'Die is het makkelijkste te bereiken.'  
Ze versnelden hun pas, ogen nog steeds op de Sluipwegwijzer gericht – om er zeker van te zijn dat Vilder of Mevrouw Norks niet in de buurt waren – en daalden af naar de derde verdieping. Ze slopen tot aan het standbeeld van de eenogige heks en kropen erachter.  
'Kijk!' zei George en hij wees op de kaart. Hun eigen stipjes verschenen achter het standbeeld en leken het met een piepklein toverstokje aan te tikken. Toen verscheen er een tekstballonnetje met het woord 'Dissendium' erin. De echte Fred deed exact hetzelfde als zijn stipje, waardoor de bochel van de heks openging. Ze hesen zich allebei in het gat en verlichtten de gang met hun toverstok. Breed grijnzend en met een nieuwsgierige blik liepen ze verder. Een goed uur later kwamen ze hijgend en puffend aan bij een oude, uitgesleten stenen trap. Ze sjokten behoedzaam de trap op die eindeloos leek te stijgen tot Fred plots een luik zag. Hij duwde het open, klom erdoor, draaide zich om en gaf zijn broer een hand, zodat die ook uit het gat kon stappen. Ze bevonden zich in een kelder die volgepropt was met allerlei dozen en kratten. Het luik lieten ze openstaan voor het geval ze het op een lopen moesten zetten. Het was doodstil. Geruisloos en uiterst voorzichtig slopen ze de trap op naar de begane grond.  
'We zijn in Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis,' zei Fred opgetogen toen hij langs de toonbank de winkel instapte. George liep langs hem heen en keek vol bewondering naar de schappen met Roomnoga, honingkleurige toffees en verschillende soorten chocola. Er stonden ook tonnen met Smekkies in Alle Smaken, Ballonbruisballen en wijnballen. Hij passeerde een schap met paars limoenijs en streek zijn vinger door de smeuïge brij terwijl Fred een Suikerveer in zijn mond stak. Het was heerlijk om samen van al het lekkers te proeven. De nacht glimlachte goedkeurend, maar verloor stilaan haar duisternis.

De tweeling slenterde slaperig de Grote Zaal binnen. Ze gingen aan weerszijden van Leo Jordaan zitten en schonken zichzelf een kopje thee in.  
'Hebben jullie wel geslapen?' vroeg Percy toen hij hun sneeuwwitte gezichten zag.  
'Natuurlijk,' loog Fred. 'Daar dient een bed toch voor, of niet soms?'  
'Dat zou je anders niet zeggen als je jullie gezichten bekijkt,' verdedigde hun oudere broer zich.  
George opende zijn mond om hem van repliek te dienen, maar werd overstemd door Charlie die wat verder aan de afdelingstafel zat.  
'Moet je horen,' riep hij van achter de Ochtendprofeet.

VREEMDE SNOEPDIEFSTAL

_Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis is gisterennacht het slachtoffer geworden van een vreemde inbraak. Er werd voor meer dan 100 galjoenen aan snoep ontvreemd, maar de kassa bleef onaangeroerd. 'De deur was niet eens geforceerd,' voegt Zacharinus er aan toe.  
__Het onderzoek naar de diefstal heeft nog niets opgeleverd, maar de hoofdredacteur van de Kibbelaar Xenofilus Leeflang die vandaag als eerste in de winkel verscheen, beweert meer te weten. 'Het is het werk van de Zoetzure Snaterbekken. Die gaan vaak op zoek naar lekkers en zuigen het dan op. Ze zijn vast langs een klein gaatje binnengedrongen.'  
__De Schouwers zullen deze zaak nog verder uitzoeken, maar alles wijst erop dat het een mysterie zal blijven. _

Fred en George verslikten zich in hun thee en Percy en Leo zetten grote ogen op.  
'Hoe is dat nu mogelijk?' riep Leo uit.  
Percy schudde zijn hoofd.  
'Zoetzure Snaterbekken? Komaan zeg, die Leeflang heeft ze echt niet meer op een rij.'  
Charlie dacht diep na, keek naar de tweeling en dan weer naar het artikel. Hij dacht wel te weten hoe de vork precies in de steel zat.  
'Willen jullie een broodje?' vroeg Charlie glimlachend fijntjes  
'Nee, we hebben niet zo'n honger,' zei George als eerste.  
En alsof het op commando was, drukten ze allebei hun hand tegen hun buik.


End file.
